Sakura's Story
by Ayako Daisuke
Summary: Hanya cerita Sakura yang berperan sebagai kakak pertama dari kedua adiknya/"TIDAK! MEREKA BERDUA SAJA SUDAH SUSAH MENGATURNYA APALAGI DITAMBAH SATU LAGI!"/Sakura POV/Oneshot/Dedicated for : #Siblingisasi


**Sakura's Story**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sakura's Story © Ayako Daisuke**

* * *

 **Warnings :**

 **Typo(s). OOC, AU, membosankan, judul gak nyambung, dan lainnya**

* * *

 **Dedicated For :**

 **#Siblingisasi**

* * *

 **Happy Reading ^^/**

* * *

Aku.. Sangat ingin mempunyai adik.

Dan saat umurku lima tahun, ibuku mengabulkan permintaanku.

"Sakura- _chan_ , ayo beri salam pada adik perempuanmu yang lucu ini. Karin namanya."

Tapi...

"Ibu, aku inginnya adik laki-laki."

Tak sesuai harapanku.

"Dokternya pasti salah memberikan adikku."

"Tidak mungkin salah. Sakura-chan. Adikmu memang perempuan. Lihat? Bukankah ia menggemaskan?"

Kulihat adikku yang bernama Karin itu dari luar jendela ruangan khusus bayi. Ada banyak bayi disana. Aku tidak tahu yang mana Karin sebelum nenek memberitahuku.

"Itu. Rambutnya berwarna merah."

Benar. Rambutnya merah dan lebat. Pipinya tembam. Ia tidur dengan nyaman di balik balutan kain berwarna merah muda.

Perlahan-lahan aku tersenyum. Mungkin memiliki adik perempuan tidaklah buruk.

* * *

Pada saat umurku 8 tahun, aku sering memarahi Karin. Apa saja yang ia lakukan selalu saja salah di mataku. Sampai-sampai aku berani melempar bola karet ke wajahnya. Darah langsung merembes keluar dari gusinya.

Aku langsung merasa bersalah setelahnya. Namun karena kekesalan yang masih ada, aku mengabaikannya. Karin menangis keras sampai ibu datang dan memarahiku.

"Kenapa Sakura jahat padanya? Padahal Sakura sendiri yang meminta adik," ucap Ibu yang selalu berulang setiap kali aku bertengkar dengan Karin.

Dan jawabanku selalu sama. "Aku mintanya adik laki-laki!"

* * *

Suatu hari, Ayah menyodorkan makanan pada kami; Aku dan Karin. Itu terlihat biasa saja kalau yang menjadi wadah makanan tersebut bukan daun pisang yang lebar.

"Ayo makan bersama Karin. Sebelumnya cuci tangan dulu, ya."

Aku dan Karin makan bersama dengan lahapnya. Mungkin karena ini memang jam makan siang. Dan Ayah juga melarang kami menggunakan sendok. Kulihat sekilas Ayah tersenyum senang.

Belakangan aku mengetahui bahwa untuk membuat kakak dan adik menjadi akur, caranya adalah menyuruh kakak dan adik itu makan bersama di atas pelepah daun pisang.

Sepertinya tidak berhasil. Karena beberapa hari selanjutnya, kami bertengkar seperti Tom dan Jerry lagi.

* * *

Rumah bertambah ramai saat Sasori, adik laki-lakiku lahir. Aku berumur sembilan saat itu. Sepertinya Karin punya teman berkelahi yang baru dan tidak akan menggangguku lagi.

Kuharap begitu, tapi...

"Sasori! Jangan ganggu aku! Pergi sana!"

"Apanya! Karin- _nee_ yang pergi sana! Aku maunya di sini!"

Mereka berdua mengganggu ketenanganku.

"Sakura- _nee_! Lihat Sasori!"

"Jangan percaya Karin- _nee_ , Sakura- _nee_! Aku gak ngapa-ngapain kok!"

Dan tukang ngadu.

"Ada apa lagi ini?!" tanyaku geram pada Karin dan Sasori yang tidur-tiduran di atas karpet di ruang keluarga.

"Sasori terus-terusan mengambil bantalku!" ucap Karin.

" _Eleh_ , numpang tiduran aja gak boleh banget," balas Sasori tak mau kalah. Astaga mereka ini! Karin yang mudah risih dengan Sasori yang usil. Sedangkan aku, yang kesal mendengar mereka berkelahi.

"Sasori, ambil bantalmu sendiri! Karin, sudah tahu Sasori mengganggumu terus, harusnya kau tinggalkan saja dia! Malah diam saja," ocehku, yang entah sudah ke berapa kali kukatakan.

"Aku duluan di sini," jawab Karin tak acuh, "Aku ingin nonton televisi, dia datang mengganggu."

"Karin- _nee_ sudah lama nonton TV! Aku juga mau nonton!" timpal Sasori yang sudah mengambil bantalnya sendiri.

"Kau menonton terus dari kemarin! Bukan hanya menonton, kau juga memakai TV untuk main _Playstation_ terus dengan temanmu! Giliran aku dulu!" Karin tak mau kalah, seperti biasanya.

"Aku dulu!"

"Aku!"

"STOP!"

Aku mengambil remote TV dan mematikannya. Kucabut kabel TV dari stop kontaknya.

"Baik Karin maupun Sasori, tidak ada yang boleh nonton TV! Sana tidur siang!"

Karin pergi ke kamar kami dengan menghentakkan kaki dan mendecih. Begitu pula dengn Sasori yang membawa bantalnya kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah cemberut.

Ya Tuhan, aku bisa kena darah tinggi kalau begini terus. Untung cuma dua. Tidak lucu anak kelas sembilan jatuh sakit darah tinggi hanya karena tindakan kedua adiknya.

* * *

Enaknya punya adik itu, kau bisa menyuruh-nyuruh mereka.

"Karin, ambilkan aku minum, dong."

"Sasori, minggir! _Nee-chan_ mau nonton."

"Karin, nyalakan kipasnya."

"Sasori, ambilkan handphone _Nee-chan_ di kamar."

Dan aku jadi pemalas. Mirip dengan Yui dari fandom sebelah. Dan Karin itu Ui-nya.

"Karin~ Ice cream~" Begitulah kira-kira yang sering kuucapkan pada Karin yang mengingatkannya pada posisinya sebagai adik seperti Ui.

"Enak saja! Jangan samakan aku dengan Ui!" Dan begitulah juga kira-kira Karin protes.

Karin selalu bangun lebih pagi daripada aku. Jadi, dia selalu membangunkanku. Itu tugasnya di pagi hari.

Pukul 05.50 am.

" _Nee-chan_ , mau bangun jam berapa?" Suara Karin masuk ke telingaku. Kutebak ia baru saja bangun tidur. Aku pun menjawab dengan setengah sadar.

"Jam enam."

Pukul 06.00 am.

" _Nee-chan_ , bangun! Sudah jam enam. Tadi katanya mau dibangunkan jam enam." Lagi-lagi Karin buka suara. Sepertinya ia baru saja selesai mandi. Aku mendengar suara airnya tadi. Kamar mandi ku memang berada di dalam kamar.

"Hn.."

"Sakura- _oneechan_ , jangan memakai kata ambigu dari pacarmu itu!"

"Iya, iya! Bangunkan aku lagi jam setengah tujuh." Dan aku kembali tidur.

Pukul 06.40 am.

"Nee-chan, bangun! Aku sudah mau berangkat sekolah! Setelah ini aku tidak akan membangunkanmu lagi! Astaga, aku tidak percaya tugasku seberat ini."

Hei, anak SMP mana yang berani berkata seperti itu pada kakaknya!

"10 menit lagi..."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu sepuluh menit yang lalu, Nee-chan."

Eh, iyakah?

* * *

"Merepotkan. Pergi sendiri bisa, kan?"

"Sakura- _nee_ mengomel karena iri aku terpilih sebagai siswi berprestasi yang mewakilkan sekolahnya lomba tingkat nasional, kan? Sakura- _nee_ juga iri karena belum pernah menginap di hotel sedangkan aku sudah dua kali. Iya, kan? Iya, kan?"

"Haruno Karin."

"Ya?"

"Tutup mulutmu."

Abaikan percakapan kami. Keluarga kami memang terlahir dengan ucapan-ucapannya yang kasar. Aku menghidupkan mesin mobil saat Karin tertawa sombong. Adik yang lebih muda lima tahun dariku itu pun mulai mengangkut kopernya ke dalam bagasi lalu duduk di kursi samping pengemudi.

Sebagai murid SMP kelas 1, Karin terlalu beruntung. Itu menurutku. Ia sangat aktif di sekolah. Berkali-kali diikutkan lomba entah itu akademik atau non akademik. Namun Karin lebih ahli di bidang _Story Telling_ dan _Speech_. Ia bahkan lomba sampai ke tingkat nasional di luar kota dan harus menginap di hotel bersama 'teman-teman luar kota' nya. Sedangkan _onee-chan_ nya saja tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di hotel. Aku kan juga mau.

Oke, mungkin perkataan Karin tentang aku yang iri memang benar.

"Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh untukku," ucapku sambil terus menyetir.

"Huh, Sakura- _nee_ saja tidak memberiku uang untuk oleh-oleh," jawab Karin ketus.

"Kan ada uang pembinaanmu." Aku menyeringai.

"Enak saja!"

Suasana di dalam mobil kembali hening. Hanya terdengar lagu-lagu 48Family kesukaan kami di radio.

"Akhirnya malam ini tenang tanpa ada pertengkaranmu dengan Sasori." Aku membuka percakapan kembali.

"Dan Sakura- _nee_ yang akan menjadi korban dari kenakalan Sasori hohoho."

"Cepat kembali."

Hening kembali. Aku masih terus menatap jalan di depan. Jalanan lengang sehingga perhitungan waktu kami sampai semakin cepat.

"Ciee Sakura- _nee_ sudah kangen. Padahal aku belum benar-benar pergi, lho."

Aku menatap datar Karin. "Kalau kau nggak ada, aku terus yang jadi tukang cuci piring di rumah."

"Huu.. Bilang saja Sakura- _nee_ sudah kangen," ledek Karrin mencolek-colek bahuku.

"Haruno Karin."

"Ya, Haruno Sakura- _nee_?"

"Tutup mulutmu." Aku tersenyum.

* * *

Sore hari adalah waktu bagi kami bersantai di luar rumah. Duduk-duduk di teras sambil ngemil, bermain, atau melakukan hal yang menyenangkan lain. Komplek perumahan kami ramai anak-anak SD, sehingga yang sesungguhnya bermain adalah Sasori dan teman-temannya. Dan rumah di depan rumah kami ada bibi Rin yang baru melahirkan Mizu, bayinya dua bulan yang lalu sedang menjemurkan Mizu yang kelihatan segar setelah mandi.

"Halo, Mizu," sapaku seraya menghampirinya. Bibi Rin hanya tersenyum sambil menimang-nimang Mizu.

"Hai, Mizu yang imut," Karin ikut-ikutan menyapa Mizu seraya menclek-colek pipi bayi lucu itu.

"Hei, jauhkan tanganmu. Nanti Mizu rabies," ujarku menepis tangannya dari wajah Mizu.

"Emangnya aku hewan apa!" kesal Karin. Ia masih terus mencolek-colek pipi Mizu. Dasar. Apa ia tidak sadar kalau dia belum mandi? Mizu bisa tertular baunya.

"Mizu lucu, ya. Sini tinggal di rumah kami aja, yuk,"

Bibi Rin terkekeh. "Tuh, minta Ibu kalian membuatkan adik satu lagi?"

"Eh?"

Aku melihat Karin yang masih mencolek-colek Mizu dengan keadaan buluk karena belum mandi, lalu melihat Sasori yang sedang bermain sepeda bersama teman-temannya. Badannya kotor dan dekil karena debu.

Punya dua adik yang keadaannya seperti itu dan mempunyai kegemaran berkelahi setiap malam lalu ditambah adik satu lagi?

"TIDAK! MEREKA BERDUA SAJA SUDAH SUSAH MENGATURNYA APALAGI DITAMBAH SATU LAGI!"

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Author Note** :

Hai, Ayako Daisuke disini. Ini fic kedua di fandom Naruto, tapi bukan Sasusaku lagi hehe

Fic ini adalah fic selingan saat saya tengah hiatus. Makanya jelek dan membosankan DX Saat saya kena WB trus saya maksa nulis, ya akhirnya hancur gini DX maafkan saya yaa T.T *ojigi

Boleh jujur? Ini kehidupan nyata saya huahaha /ditendang

Last, mind to RnR?


End file.
